


Reformed Character?

by SamuelJames



Category: The Bill
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke asks Craig for a second chance but Craig worries about being hurt again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reformed Character?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Reformed Character?  
> Characters: Craig Gilmore, Luke Ashton  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Luke asks Craig for a second chance but Craig worries about being hurt again  
> Disclaimer: The Bill is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Craig is tired when he gets off the night shift. In all his years as a copper he's never gotten used to them. It especially doesn't help when he spent the night in custody, the boredom only alleviated by one of the prisoners singing Abba songs at random intervals. The new station isn't so bad though and he's off nights for another while at least. It's an unpleasant surprise to see Luke Ashton waiting on the doorstep. He doesn't want to have everything dragged up again.

"Why are you here, Luke?"

"I found out your address, came and waited for you. Any chance of coming in? I've been waiting ages."

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me not to be here for your surprise visit. You still haven't answered my question."

"I've left Kerry."

Once upon a time those words would have made Craig so happy but not today. "Why are you here though? Yes, I shouldn't have slept with you on your stag night but we had the chance to be something then and you married her. You chose and didn't choose me."

"I'm sorry, Craig. I was scared, guilty and thought I loved her. I wish I'd done things differently. Please let me come in so we can talk. Neither of you deserved to get hurt."

Craig sighed. "I'm sick of making bad choices, Luke. I haven't found my Mr Right but I deserve to be happy so repeating my mistakes would be a waste of time. Just leave so I can go in and try to get some sleep."

Luke takes a step towards him and somehow manages to look completely vulnerable as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his denim jacket. "I really am sorry."

"I don't know what you expect to happen here, Luke. You may be sorry and you may even truly mean that apology but I'm getting my life back on track."

"Okay. I hope you do find someone who'll make you happy."

They sidestep one another and Craig opens the door. He turns to see Luke walking away, head down. Before he's even aware of making the decision he shouts stop. Luke turns with a hopeful smile.

"Come in. No promises mind, you've as long as it takes me to have my tea and toast to talk."

Craig hangs his jacket on the back of his chair. Luke goes to do the same till Craig gives him a look. It's so bizarre to have Luke sitting in his kitchen. As the kettle boils Luke apologises again, profusely. He sounds sincere but he was hard to get over the last time. Craig recalls their kisses but as he always does when lust clouds his judgement he remembers how much it hurt to see Luke and Kerry together.

"I'd need to trust you Luke and I don't think I could. I knew about Kerry so I'm not completely blameless but if you cheated on her you might cheat on other partners."

Luke talks as Craig butters his toast and makes tea for them both.

"It's not an excuse but I was confused. Now I can say I'm bi but back then I was terrified of liking you and wanting you. You're so comfortable being gay and I couldn't imagine everyone knowing. After that first kiss I wanted more. Sex with you was fantastic but I was disgusted with myself for cheating and not being able to make up my mind. You know everything, you can ask me anything. I wouldn't ever cheat on you."

Craig puts the cups on the table. "I've no sugar."

"It's fine."

They both take a sip of tea and the silence stretches into awkwardness. Craig eats his toast as if his stomach isn't clenched in a knot. Luke sips at his tea, perhaps hoping to extend the time Craig gave him.

"Your time runs out when I finish my tea, not when you finish yours."

Luke looks genuinely hurt at that. Maybe he has changed. After dropping his crust on the plate Craig leans back in his seat. It would be so easy to give Luke another chance. There's part of his brain, probably the Sergeant part, telling him not to. What if this is it though? This could be a chance to be happy. "We see repeat offenders all the time as coppers. How could I be sure you wouldn't cheat?"

"My promise not to, though my word might not have much standing with you right now. You'd have to give me a chance so I could stay faithful and prove myself to you."

Craig rests his hand on Luke's. "You better not make me regret this."

"I won't. I promise."

Luke leans in to kiss him and Craig pulls away.

"Not yet. It's too quick for that, Luke. If this is a fresh start then we can't go back to where we were. I'd like to date first, take things slow."

"Like a test."

"No. I want us to get to know one another properly. I don't even know what films you like. We never talked about much besides work and your time abroad. It'd be really easy to skip straight to sex but I want to do things properly."

"Fine. I was only trying for a kiss you know. I didn't expect to sleep with you. What's your version of a date?"

"Talking over a meal maybe. We've a long way to go."

Luke smiles. "If I made some toast to go with this would that count?"

"Nice try. I was thinking dinner. How about Thursday night?"

Luke nods. "Okay, dinner it is. Guess I'll let you get to bed."

"Luke, this is a big deal for me. I won't keep dragging up the past but I just want to say that between you and Carl I really started to doubt my own judgement. I won't be your secret so if we're together then we're properly together. Taking this chance with you could break my heart or mend it. I just want you to know what the stakes are."

"It matters to me too. Tell anyone or everyone. I'm just grateful you're giving me the chance to be happy with you. I want that more than anything."

"Me too. Come round at seven on Thursday."

He walks Luke to the door and watches him walk away. He really hopes that Luke meant every word and that his decision isn't further evidence of bad judgement.


End file.
